Spawn Baby
by Charlie Baytes
Summary: one girl's mistake, one friend's offer. How Griffin Anderson became the unofficial baby-daddy of Sam Puckett's s un-born spawn thing. -Changed Tittle from  'Is Your Eggo, Preggo'
1. Preface: A Talk In A Convenient Store

**Plot: **One girl's mistake, or rather two irresponsible teenager's faults, and one boy's offer. How Griffin Anderson became the unofficial baby-daddy to Sam Puckett's un-born spawn.

**Rating: **T for language and sexual references

**Pairing: ** Siffin- Sam/Griffin

**Author's Note: **So I put all my glee stories on hiatus to work on this story. This literally just came to me. I was sitting in class, and then I kinda just got the idea. Hope you like, because I like it. Enjoy!

**P.S. **I probably won't update for a while because of exams coming up and tests and shit like that, so yeah, there you go.

**Disclaimer: **I don't claim or own ICarly, or the characters. Just the storyline.

You walk into the convenient store, the bell ringing as you push open the glass door, dirty from years of hands pushing against it. You walk hastily towards aisle three, and pick up the box, seemingly heavy for something so light. You walk towards the front counter and wave solemnly to your best friend, Griffin, who is working the register. He hands you the bathroom pass, and for a second you just stare at it. Griffin gives you an encouraging smile.

"I'm sure it's nothing, probably you just being you, Sam Puckett, drama queen." He grins, his pearly white teeth gleaming in the convenient store's dim light. You whack his arm lightly and make your way to the sole bathroom in the back. You open the door and sit on the toilet.

When you're done with your "process", you shake the test thingy the box provided for you and hold your breath. The whole time you're waiting for the results, you're cursing Freddie Benson's stupid name.

You walk out of the bathroom and hand Griffin the pass back.

"So, is your ego preggo?" He asks you while picking at his fingernails.

"Fucking Freddie Benson." You respond.

"I take that as a yes."

You nod. "Yeah no shit Sherlock."

He glares at you." No need to be feisty. Look I understand that you're now a pregnant lady so you probs have a lot of hormones going on inside your body, but like you don't have to be a bitch." A lady walks up to the counter and Griffin begins to ring up her purchases.

"Who says I'm keeping it?" You tell him, and he looks at you with a crazed look in his eye.

"What?" You snap. The lady stares at you two.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer!" You tell her. She eyes you up and down and leaves the store.

"Great, she'll probably never come here again." He says and then remembers his previous thought. "You're not going to abort it, are you?"

"I might, I shouldn't be forced to have or take care of child I don't even want."

"Okay." He breathes. "Just put it up for adoption."

You rest your head on your hands, and rub your eyes. "I'm so fucked. I mean it's not even like I have a choice, okay. Either I keep it and resent it it's whole life, or I have it and give it up for adoption and probably wonder for the rest of my life what life would have been like with the baby. Or abort and be called a murderer. What would you choose?"

"Adoption. Obviously that's the wisest choice and at least you'll look like a good person."

Your quiet for a second until Griffin starts talking again. You aren't surprised. Griffin talks a lot. Like you sometimes want to stuff a sock into his mouth. He talks so goddamn much.

"What are you going to do about the Benson situation?" He reaches under the counter and pulls out a dirty pink rag. He begins to clean the counter, rubbing clock-wise and then counter-clock wise.

You groan. "I don't know. " You sigh once more.

"Great now I'm going to look like a whore who got pregnant by some guy who left to live in another state."

"You are not a whore." Griffin offers.

"I know, but unfortunately no one else knows that. In fact everyone pretty much expects me to get knocked up."

"Well everyone expects me to knock someone up, so we're kind of in the same boat."

"No Griffin, we are not in the same boat! You have not impregnated someone, I AM pregnant!" You shout!

He snorts with laughter. "Impregnated." Which earns him a slap to the head.

"Obviously this isn't a time for laughter Griffin Anderson!" You pull at your hair, and surprisingly you pull out a strand of your hair.

"I get off in 20 minutes, how 'bout you and I meet and The Hive to talk about this and get some coffee. Obviously you need to talk and release whatever it is you need to release." He smiles, his eye turning to slits and his dimples popping out.

You nod. "Okay." You give a meek smile and walk out of the door. Griffin calls out to you.

"Make sure to get me a frapachino with whip cream, you always forget the whip cream part!"

"Maybe!" You shout back and smile, and for once in the past twenty-four hours, you don't feel so helpless.


	2. An Afternoon With Griffin Anderson

Hey guys, what's up? Not much? Meh, me either. Here is chapter 2, but before you read, here is a list of main characters (they are all from iCarly in some way)

**Sam Puckett**- preggo teen

**Griffin Anderson-** Sam's best friend

**Carly Shay**- love interest of Griffin

**Wendy Hinder** (remember from 'I date a bad boy', the girl she brought over to study with)- Griffin's ex-girlfriend

**Socko**- (we all know who the infamous Socko is)- Sam and Griffin's older friend

**Shelby Marx**- (let's all pretend she isn't a wrestler, 'kay?) Sam's only girlfriend, second to know about pregnancy

**Freddie Benson-** guy who knocked up Sam

**Miranda Larson**- Griffin's mom

**Misty Anderson-** Griffin's sister

**T-Bone**- co-owner of the Hive

So there you go, the cast of this fic. There will be other appearances like Spencer and Gibby, but this is it. Review telling me who you want to see become a couple. Okay now you may enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly but I own this fic and its words.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Griffin's POV<strong>_

You watch the clock religiously, waiting for it to strike six. You count down the seconds. You hate your job, you absolutely hate it. But you had to take it, because you had to help your mom pay the rent. And ever since your jackass of a father took off looking for fame and fortune, money's been tight.

So you get to sit, or rather stand, behind a cashier, ringing up customer's purchases, which isn't bad, but the job itself is _so_ tedious. One time you actually got so bored that you talked to different customers with different accents; one lady actually believed you were Australian. You got a kick out of that. The only good part of your job is when Carly comes. Carly Shay, perfection. Carly works next door at Jamba Juice, and sometimes her boss makes her come to the convenient store for something random like batteries or a Snickers bar. When she walks in, it's like the light only shines on her. The way she greets you, the way she says your name, it makes you want to grab her hair and kiss her.

But Carly isn't just some random girl you can just disrespect, no Carly is all **woman, **a respectable woman**.** Sam, however, tends to disagree with you. She seems to think of Carly as a plastic bitch. She insists that you only chase after her because she hasn't broken down for you. Every girl likes you, except Carly. And Sam of course, but she doesn't really count.

So getting back on topic, your job sucks.

So when you got a call today at four o'clock, from Sam, about being pregnant, you knew this was going to be an interesting evening, which is a good thing, because to be honest you need something to distract you from your job, and school, and your home life.

* * *

><p>*Flashback*<p>

_Your standing behind the register, playing with your phone, when you see Sam calling you._

"_Hullo?" You say into the receiver of your phone. "Sam?" _

"_I'm sofuckedGriffin!"_

"_What? Slow down."_

"_GriffinIthinkI'mpregnantandit'sallFreddieBenson'sfault!" She sobbed._

"_Sam, do you not know the meaning of slow down? Slow down and tell me word for word what the hell is going on."_

_You hear a loud breath on the other end and she begins to talk once more. "I think I might be pregnant, with Freddie Benson's baby."_

_It's safe to say you weren't exactly expecting that._

*End of Flashback*

* * *

><p>So you had Sam come to the store and take a pregnancy test. And that's when she told you she was most <em><strong>defiantly<strong>_ pregnant with Freddie Benson's baby, the spawn baby. In effort to calm Sam down, you told her you would meet her at the Hive, this totally over-expensive Chinese- Indian bistro.

* * *

><p><strong>5 things you should know about the hive<strong>

Obviously it's overly expensive, and you should never have a full out meal there, unless you are equipped with over 150 dollars.

The food there SUCKS, so there's no point in eating there.

The place is either _**overly**_ crowded or deserted

They do however serve excellent Indian fudge cake balls-those are the shit-

It only has one bathroom for men and women (WTF?), so go before you visit the Hive.

* * *

><p>It's Sam's favorite place to hang out, and whenever Sam gets into one of her drama queen crazy modes, you always take her to the place and buy her a cake ball. She usually calms down and begins to think like a normal being after those cake balls.<p>

When the clock strikes six, Socko, a nineteen year old college drop-out and the guy who comes in after you, walks through the door. You greet him, hang up your blue vest for work, and grab your hoodie from underneath the counter. Before you leave, Socko stops you.

"Where you going?" Socko's pretty cool, and sometimes he lets you have a sip of the beer he keeps in his thermos. You usually hang out with him after your shift.

"Sam's in trouble." You say simply. He nods and waves you off. Socko knows Sam almost as well as he knows you. Sam being in trouble is old news to him.

Outside while walking along the sidewalk, you hear someone calling your name. _Wendy Hinder_, your ex-girlfriend.

"Griffin Anderson!" Her high, girly voice pierces your ears. You cringe and turn around. "Griffin wait up!" She's stumbling towards you, wearing stilettos and a push up bra. Her face is decked out in make-up, lips a shiny cherry red, fingernails matching

"What do you want Wendy?" You ask in a tone that sounds less than cheery. She walks up to you and smacks her gum right in your face, an annoying habit of hers.

"Where ya' goin?" She smiles a devious smile.

"Out." You hope your one worded answers will distract her.

"Lookin' for a lil fun are you?" She inquires.

You shake your head. "No, I'm just going out. In fact I should really be on my way." You turn around and begin to walk away quickly. She yells at you from down the street.

"Okay! See you later! I love you honey bunch!" She yells desperately from behind you. Five minutes later, you walk up to the Hive but hesitate before going inside. You can tell that whatever mess drama queen's in, is most likely to involve_** y o u**_ in a matter of hours.

But she's your **_best friend_**, and this is what _**best friends**_ do. So you go inside, inhale the strong, pungent smell of Indian Chinese food, and spot Sam.

* * *

><p>P.S: Thanks to all who reviewed last chapter, it was only three people, but it was still nice. Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter.<p>

-Charlie


	3. Freddie Meets Sam, Griffin Meets Problem

You're sitting in the booth, staring into your cup of coffee, the brown liquid cool from you blowing on it. You pick at your nails and watch the clock.

_6:01_

Where was Griffin? He was never late. If anything, he was always early. That was one of your favorite things about him. You continue to stare into your cup, letting your mind wander back to beginning, when this whole mess started.

*Flash Back*

_You aren't sure why you're here, all you know is that it's a party and there is a good chance someone will probably spike the punch, so you get some booze out of it. The party is held in a house, a huge one too. One of the nicer homes of the city. Three are kids everywhere, in every room, and you don't even know why you came, you aren't even talking to anyone, just acting like a loner. Shelby ditched you some time ago for a hot guy, and Griffin isn't here, no doubt working or having some sex with some whore. You are about to get some air when you hear your name being called. It's a girl you know named Lisa. She beckons you over, and she has this kid with her. You recognize him as the cute, geeky kid you and Griffin sometimes terrorize. You remember him because you always make sure to go easy on him when you mess with him. He walks up with Lisa, his hands are in his jean's pockets, and has this sort of adorable smirk on, the one where his one dimple pops out on left cheek. His brown hair is tussled, and his brown eyes sparkle. You have never seen a hot geek. _

"_OMG Sam, where have you been, I've been looking for you everywhere!" Lisa screams over the blaring music. You shrug your shoulders._

"_Around!" You yell back. She laughs like that's the funniest thing she has ever heard._

"_Anyway I wanted you to say hi to Freddie. Have you met Freddie before?" She asks you, and you pretend to be thinking really hard._

_Freddie opens his mouth to speak. "I'm one of the kids you give wedgies to, and bully." He says it all nonchalantly, like it's no big deal that he gets shoved around every day. You nod your head, and once again act as this is all coming back to you._

"_Oh yeah." You say. "You're the kid who always wears his boxers inside out." You chuckle. He smirks and nods._

"_Yup that's me."He smiles and gestures to himself. Lisa squeals._

"_Oh, I see you two have chemistry. Hey Sam do you know if Griffin came, I don't see him around, and I kind of wanted to talk to him!"She claps her hands._

_You knew she wanted something. You shake your head, and look at your watch, eight forty-five. _

"_Sorry, he skipped out." Lisa looks let down, her eyes filling with disappointment. _

_She bites her nail."Oh, okay, that's okay. Could you tell him I said hello?" _

"_Erm, sure." You say not sure of yourself. You honestly doubt that Griffin has a clue as to who Lisa is. She looks hopeful again._

"_Cool!" She squeals again, which makes you jump, and Freddie laugh. She hurries away, no doubt looking for someone else to annoy._

"_So." Freddie says._

"_So." You say, feeling awkward and uncomfortable._

_He looks behind him. "She's my step-sister."_

"_Oh, no wonder she knows you so well." You stare into your cup again, and see something floating around. You grimace; well at least you didn't drink too much._

*End of Flash Back*

That was only two months ago, and even though everyone messes with you for having a short memory, you can remember that day, _that __**conversation**_ as if it had just happened two days ago.

You hear the bell attached to the door chime, alerting the diner that someone had entered. You hear Griffin's heavy footsteps, and it strikes you as odd that you know his footsteps. He slides into the booth, sitting across from you. His hair is ruffled, and his lips are set in a straight line, the bottom lip pursing out slightly.

You've been doing that a lot lately, noticing Griffin in more intimate ways, describing his appearance to yourself. To be honest, it's scaring the living shit out of you.

"Hey." He says his voice soft and understanding.

"Hey." You try to say normally, but your voice is cracking, and your lips are trembling.

"Where were you?"

He slips off his hoodie. "I got held up by Wendy." You both gag simultaneously

"So, what exactly do you plan to do with the baby?" He asks you.

You stifle a groan and try to make yourself sound brave. "I told you." You say. "I'm going to get an abortion."

"Listen Sam, I know you aren't going to get an abortion, you know you aren't going to get an abortion, so quit trying to tell yourself you're going to get an abortion."

He's right, but you aren't going down without a fight. "Damn it Griffin, if I want to get a fucking abortion, I will get a fucking abortion. It is not your call, its mine." You try to make yourself sound fierce and intimidating, but obviously he sees right through the façade.

"Sam, I don't think you could live with yourself. I mean think about it, you can give this baby to people who want a baby but can't have one. You have the chance to make someone else happy. Don't do this. Don't be a coward."

You rest your head against the white back board of the plastic booth, and close your eyes. When you open them, Griffin is doing the same.

"Maybe." When you it, he opens his eyes.

"Well, it's a start." He grabs your cup, noticing you aren't drinking it, and gulps the coffee down.

"That's unsanitary." He shrugs. "Okay, assuming I don't get an abortion, what do you suggest?" You ask him.

"Adoption. Yeah adoption is a way better idea than keeping the baby."

"Yeah, but isn't adoption like a lot of work?" You groan.

"Not really. I mean all you really have to do is look for a nice couple willing to adopt the baby. Then you have the baby and then you give it to them. It's way easier than keeping it." He smiles.

You lean in. "Okay, so great, we, or I, have a plan. But what do I do about the Freddie Benson situation?"

"Oh yeah. Um, just tell everyone the truth. Yeah, lying is probably not the best way out."

"I told you what would happen if I told everyone who really got me pregnant. Not only would I look like a whore, but I would look like a whore who got pregnant by a dorky geek who doesn't know how to use protection!"

"Sam, you know that if I could help you out of this particular situation I would. But Sam what the hell can I do? Tell everyone that it's my baby? That's ridiculous!"

Both of your eyes widen as you come to the same conclusion.

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Griffin, _come on_!" You insist

"No Sam, I can already tell you that that is a very bad idea." He crosses his arms over his chest.

"You said it yourself, everyone expects you to get someone pregnant, and everyone expects me to get pregnant. So, it makes sense! Plus, you are my best friend, so it wouldn't be an absurd thought!"

"Sam this is crazy! I'm not going to pretend to have gotten you pregnant." Griffin whispered-yelled.

"Griffin, you are my only chance. I know this is so selfish of me to ask you to do this, but I need you for support. If I tell people you got me pregnant, it will make sense, and no one will ask questions. I won't look like a whore, and you'll be living up to your expectation."

Griffin groaned. "What if I don't want to live up to my expectation? Being expected to get someone pregnant isn't exactly good."

You put on your best puppy-dog eyes. "Griffin, I know what I'm asking is a lot, I mean a lot. But please, help me do this. Please pretend with me."

* * *

><p><em>Cliffhanger, right there. Well not really, but yeah. Sorry this took forever, but I had exams, and I was grounded. So sorry. BTW, the girl Shelby who is mentioned in the flashback, is going to be introduced next chapter, so that will clear up any confusion. S'All, bye!<em>

~Charlie 


	4. A Phone Call Can Change Everything

"Fuck you." You say through gritted teeth. Your voice is low; your tone is one of losing.

"Thank you, thank you so much." She squeals with delight. You sigh and wonder how bad this will turn out. This is a bad idea after all no matter how much Sam says it's not.

"So when are you going to tell your mom?" You ask her, watching her mouth form a straight line. She looks down at her hands. "I will, eventually." She says quietly.

"What the hell do you mean by eventually? You just can't expect your mom not to ask questions when she sees you have a fucking baby bump! She is going to kick you out of the house when she finds out about the baby. And then she's going to kick the shit out of me for getting you pregnant, or putting on the guise of getting you pregnant." You shout. "Then you are going to have to live with your dad, and he'll also beat the shit out of me!"

Alfonzo, the Indian cashier who is scrubbing tables, turns to look at you both, shakes his head, and looks back down at the tables again, continuing his scrubbing motions.

* * *

><p><strong>5 Things You Should Know About Sam's Family<strong>

Sam's parents divorced, so Sam lives with her mom and her twin sister, Melanie, lives with her dad.

Sam lives with her mom mainly because they didn't think Melanie could handle living in a house with a crazy like Sam's mother.

Sam prefers her dad over her mom, and looks forward to staying with him

Sam has a step mother and a half sister who in Sam's opinion, love her more than her own mother

Her mother has been to jail. Numerous times.

* * *

><p>"Griffin, why don't we take this conversation outside?" Sam suggests, pulling on her navy zip-up jacket. You sigh and pull on your hoodie, again. You slide out of the booth and push open the door, holding it open for Sam. The evening has turned to night, and you don't see a lot of pedestrians walking around. Wonderful.<p>

**Sam's POV**

You walk down the street in silence for a couple of minutes before Griffin turns to you.

"Sam, I don't think you are putting enough thought into this plan, or this baby. How are you going to pay for all of your doctor's bills, and your OB/GYN doctor? And what about when you go into labor? And what about adoption?"

"Griffin, would you just chillax!" You throw your hands up in the air for added exasperation. "I just found _TODAY _that I was of the pregnant. I haven't even been home today." You sigh. "Look I'm going to go home, go take a shower, go to bed, and deal with this tomorrow. Okay?"

Griffin rolled his eyes. "Fine, call me when you're ready to be serious." With that Griffin turned away from you and walked down the street, heading for his apartment. You call after him. "You are acting like an ass!"

"Fuck you." He yells back down the street.

You curse under your breath and turn around to walk back to your apartment.

You walk through the door, the sound of static talking and smell of beer waft through the air. You step over piles of dirty laundry and into the living room. Your mother is asleep, a beer in her hand, the remote on her stomach. You sigh and turn off the T.V. You aren't surprised to see her there; it's become a regular schedule. Mom goes to work, mom goes out, mom comes back home, mom gets a beer; mom falls asleep on the chair. Rinse and Repeat. You don't see much of her, unless she's yelling at you, or telling you to get her a beer.

She is verbally abusive, and tells you you're a piece of shit, and how you will never amount to anything. You stopped crying, stopped caring a long time ago. You never tell your dad or Melanie, your twin sister. You don't wanna worry them. You can handle this, Melanie can't. Dad can't. So you do.

You walk into your room, and sit on your bed. You don't bring anyone over, anyone other than Griffin or Shelby. Shelby and Griffin, they're used to it, used to your mom, being, well, your mom. Your mom calls Shelby the Mexican Barbie, and Griffin Hair. She always says that your friends are way too attractive to be hanging out with you, some of her loving words of wisdom.

You sit on your bed and stare at the ceiling. There are about ten glow in the dark stars glued to it, they remind you of your childhood. Shelby had insisted you glue them onto your ceiling like she had done to her's. You had a blast and you tried to show your mom. She had grunted in response. So loving.

You remember you have to call Shelby. You reach over to your night stand and pick up the receiver. You dial her number and wait for her to pick up. When she picks up, she sounds disgruntled.

"Put the phone down Mia, PUT IT DOWN." She yells at her sister, who apparently had picked up the phone. You hear a smack and then a wail."Hello?" Shelby says, out of breath.

"Trouble brewing with the younger ones?" You question.

"Ha ha, that's a good one. Today I caught Mia looking through my texts, Maddie going through my drawers, Danny wearing my UNDERWEAR, and Maggie pretty much told Mom that I was a slut. I hate my life." She sighed.

You chuckle. "Wanna trade?" It's yall's ongoing joke, but to be honest you really would trade. Shelby may have four little devil siblings, but at least they see each other every day. And Shelby may say her mom is a pain and her dad is boring, but hey, at least they're together and they love each other. You come from a broken home, and would trade lives with Shelby any day.

"Thanks, but no thanks." You hear a crunch on the other side. Oh Shelby, always eating. That's the other thing; Shelby looks like a model, a tall, beautiful model that can eat whatever and whenever she wants. It's cliché, to have, y'know, the beautiful friend. But unfortunately Shelby is that friend. She is 5'7, tall with a curvy shape, long auburn hair that touches the middle of her back, and cheek bones that even real models would kill for. She could have any guy, but she has to have the forbidden crush, Griffin.

It took a lot of prodding before she would admit it, but finally she did. It felt weird for one of your best friends to like your other best friend, even though you are all best friends with each other. But you got over it. Anyway…

"So what'd you do today? Any high-flying exciting times?" You laugh again. And then you remember the pregnancy, and then you remember Griffin, and then you remember that Shelby likes Griffin, or rather, adores him, which would keep you from telling her that Griffin has agreed to pretend to be your baby-daddy, which would prevent you from telling her about the pregnancy. So much complication, so much angst.

"Not much. Went to school, pretended to do my homework, went to see Griffin." You hear her breath hitch. "Oh my god, Shelby, if you like him so much, why can't you just tell him. I'm sure he would say yes if you asked him out."

"Oh no, I couldn't. In his eyes, we are _just _friends, nothing more. Best friends. Besides, he's in love with _Carly Shay_." She says Carly Shay likes it's a curse word, and it could be. Shelby is so beautiful, and makes Carly look like a foot.

"Carly Shay is nothing compared to you. I bet you he wouldn't even look at Carly twice if he knew you were into him." You insist.

"Whatever." She says.

"I'm pregnant." You say without meaning to. Crap.

"Oh, that's defiantly new." She says. You can picture her face, her mouth forming an O shape, her eyes bulging slightly.

"Yeah."

"So." Her voice rises. "Who is the dad?" You don't know what to tell her. You suppose you could tell her about the Freddie situation, or you could tell her about Griffin.

"It's Freddie Benson." You say quietly.

"The hot nerd?" She questions.

"He isn't _that _hot." Okay, you're lying. Freddie is pretty hot for a geek.

"Okay, if you say so." Shelby taunts. You roll your eyes. Okay time to break the news to her.

"But here's the thing: Griffin is going to pretend to be the baby's dad." You say it slowly, as if saying it slower will make it hurt less. Make her less mad at you.

"What?" She hisses.

"Griffin is going to act like the baby's dad." You say again. There is silence and the line goes dead.

Crap.

* * *

><p>Sorry it's been so long. To my readers, whoever you are, thank you. There aren't many of you, but those of you who do read and take the initiative to review are amazing! Thanks so much.<p>

~Charlie


	5. The Sounds

**Shelby's POV**

You slam the phone down, the phone making a ding sound. Your eyes are closed; you're trying to keep the tears from rolling down your cheeks. You summarize the situation: _Sam's pregnant. Freddie Benson's the father. Griffin offered to be the stand-in dad. Okay._

You sit on your bed and curl your legs up, one of your socks slipping off as you do so. The window's opened, a soft breeze rolls in. You hear a siren and a catcall. You hate Seattle. The smell of cinnamon rolls waft in making you grab at your sheets. Everything seems to be so intense. Everything seems to be falling. You know you're being over-dramatic. But you feel betrayed. You fall to the side and scrunch up your nose. You don't want to think about how much you love Griffin.

"What are your crying over?" You open your eyes quickly and jump at the sight of your younger sister, Maddie, so close to your face. You sit up and wipe your eyes.

"What are you doing in my room?" You cross your arms and blow a strand of brown hair out of your face

"It's my room too." Maddie pouted. "And you never answered my question, why are you crying?"

"I'M NOT CRYING JUST GET OUT OF MY FACE!" You shout at Maddie. You don't mean to be such a bitch, but you would like to be left alone for now. Maddie's nose scrunches up and she runs out of the room yelling, "Mom! Shelby yelled at me!" her red rain boots making a squeaking noise against the floorboards. You groan and fall back onto your pillow. You hear your mom's steps coming closer to your room. She opens the door and stares at you.

"Sam's at the front door. She looks upset. What did you do?" She grabs at her bracelet, her red nails reflecting light.

You scoff. "Why does it always have to be me making the mistakes?"

Your mom rolls her eyes. "Get up and go talk to her."

You get up and slowly lumber to the living room. You see Sam sitting on the couch, talking to Danny. He's showing her his new train set and how sleek the tires are. Sam looks totally interested and you have to try really hard not to smile. You cough and Sam's head immediately turns around.

"Shelby ohmaigawd, I really need to explain this." You give her a looks before gesturing for her to come to your room.

You sit on your bed and she sits on Maddie's. "Proceed." You say. So she tells you what happened and how she doesn't want to tell people about her one-night stand with Freddie because it will not only make her look like a whore but a loser whore at that. She says that everyone knows that she and Griffin are like the same person and it would kind of make perfect sense for him to knock her up instead someone geeky like Freddie Benson, and besides Freddie Benson is halfway across the country and doesn't need to be bothered with the fact that he sort of has a kid now.

You hate this and you hate Sam for being so stupid and you hate Griffin for being so noble and you hate Freddie for being so attractive (what nerd is hot, honestly?), but Sam is right, in a stupid teenager way. No one would ever really understand what Sam was choosing to do other than the people who know her best. Everyone else would think she was just a slut and a loser. Telling everyone she slept with Griffin would be the best thing for both of them, for all of you.

"Do you understand now?" She looks at you, hope filling her yes.

"I understand, doesn't mean I like it, but I understand, and I agree. This is the best thing for the both of you, well maybe not Griffin, but for you and Freddie."

Sam nods.

"So," You say trying to steer the conversation to a happier note. "What are you going to name it?"

"Oh, I'm giving it up for adoption."

"Well have you found willing parents yet?"

Sam rolls her eyes. "Between you and Griffin, I'm going out of my mind!"

You laugh. "That's because if you don't have us, you'll wait till the last minute to get it done."

"This is true."

Griffin's POV

You walk into your apartment building and climb the 74 steps to the 8th floor (the elevator is temporarily out of business. And when the elevator says 'temporarily', it means till next year.)

You fish your keys out of your pocket when you reach your door, and let yourself in. Your mom yells a greeting from the kitchen, and you hear your little sister talking on the phone in her room. You don't have a room anymore; you had to give it to Misty when she turned nine. Mom said that the girl needed her own room, and you don't mind, the couch is good enough for you. Plus you have a T.V. You sit on the green couch and take your shoes off and casually discard them next to you.

"Dinner is almost ready! You hungry?" Your mom yells from the kitchen.

"Not really. I ate at the store." S'lie, but whatever, you don't really care. You aren't hungry, and would like to spend your last night as a free man in peace.

Your mom walks into the living room. "You ate at the convenient store? Really?" She raises an eyebrow.

"Okay I didn't, but I'm not hungry." She sits next to you.

"You aren't hungry? Griffin, you are always hungry, that's your thing. You eat like a fat man. What's going on?"

You lay back and look at her. "Can we talk about it tomorrow? I will tell you everything tomorrow. But for right now, can I just not be hungry?"

She gives you an odd look and you suppose your favorite thing about her is that she never pushes you to tell her more.

"Okay." She pats your leg and smiles. "I love you." She tells you.

"I love you too Ma."

She calls your little sister to come and eat, but you don't hear anything else. You quickly pass out on the couch, to the sounds of family."

* * *

><p><em>Short, but I needed to get this chapter out. I think this chapter is the almost halfway mark. <em>


End file.
